The Cheshire Boy
by RedClover25
Summary: Luffys mother died early and his life style isn't easy so he is going in a lot of trouble. maybe later M rated
1. chapter 1

It was a stormy night on the cake island in Big Moms territory. So was also the talk Big Mom had with her beloved little sister Airi.

"Airi stay away from this man don't you know who he is?"

"Of course I know but I Love him. Nee-san please. Just like the child in my womb, I love him with all my might"

Big Mom seem to think about it. Even thought she didn't like the fact that her cute sis is to leave with the most wanted criminal in the World. She didn't like it one bit if she was to hate her.

"Mamma Mamma I understand Airi but you have to visit sometimes and I want the Child's name must be Luffy. Oh and Katakuri has to be Luffys Caretaker since his blood line is cursed and your a air head."

Linlin said and her younger sister was overwhelmed. her sister allowed her she is going with the men she loves and Luffy is a cute name. Katakuri is a good kid always calm and caring. Yay ya ya

..."YYAY YAY YAY THANK YOU NEE-SAN I LOVE YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH"

"Oh shut up and Go!!"

To be honest she didn't want anyone to find out that she had a little sister complex so she pushed her onto the boat and waved goodbye. Her sister Airi is a beautiful Woman in her twenties she had crimson red eyes and pearl black hair. She had a hourglass figure and a smile which split her face in half. She is a caring person with a bad temper when someone she knows and cares was hurt. But she was too dense and her husband is to blunt not a very good combi. But thanks to that she realized her feelings and got married. When the ship was out of sight she showed the evening sun a sad smile and went to tell Katakuri about his cousin or little sibling. The teen with spiked Red hair and weird teeth showed a excited expression but fast hid it under his scarf and said .whatever. Even thought he tried to sound unimpressed his face showed everything and turned away. It was normal to be excited the 18 old teen was the closest to Airi cause he often had to look after her.

 _In Fuusha_

"Look here we're going to live Luffy"

Airi said to her baby in her tummy. To that time Makino came out of party bar to great the pregnant woman.

"Welcome but I think it isn't good to drink when you're pregnant" Makino

"Oh... no I wasn't going to" Airi

"Hello Maki-chan this is my wife Charlotte Airi" Dragon

Her eyes widened in surprise and she held her hand in front her mouth and gasped. "That means I'm gonna be aunt how nice. You good for nothing brother I really thought you would die as a virgin"

She told her brother without notice of the sweat pouring down his head. Airi was lucky that she has no reason to fear her.

 **4 Years later** "Kaa-chan? Where are we going is it fun there at the mystery place can you eat a lot of food there?"

The young Mother is walking on the deck with her 3 years old son Luffy. Their on the way to cake Island to celebrate the wedding of Linlin she a new married and is going to throw a fantastic tee party.

"No, Luffy we are going to a tee party in my sister's wedding. Then you can see all of your cousins and of course Katakuri your going to love him a lot."

"Ok"

After they docked on the Island Puffy did the thing he is best at... disappearing. The little boy went many places and saw a lot. He even fell into a mirror cause a weird woman saved him from getting lost in the forest. His next stop was on a field when it sudden started to rain syrup. He quit enjoyed it until he remembered that his mom would be sad if he ruined his cloths.

"Shishishi I'm soaked what now? Home?! "

Katakuri was excited then today he would meet the little Luffy. He already Met Airi now he is helping her for searching Luffy. After a while most who helped were tired include himself honestly he was the whole nervous cause what if he found him scary or evil?

He went to his favourite place in whole Cake Island the syrup field a quiet place for clearing his mind or so he thought.

"Wow your teeth are so cool **"**


	2. Chapter 2

"WOW your teeth are so cool!"

A high pitched voice shouted excited from the side. Katakuri looked to side to see a little boy with black fluffy hair.

"Hi kid what are you doing here?" Katakuri asked curious it was the first time seeing him so he didn't know what to expect.

Before he could his answer a loud thunder came crashing in a tree near them and the little boy vanished to the tree.

"SO COOL! IS THE NOW ASH? HUH!? What is that oh! FOOD!!"

Katakuri went fast after him to see if he was ok. Even thought he shouldn't care about him, something feels about him that smells trouble. "OH GROSS?!!" and yeah he just ate a devil fruit lucky me.

"Hey kid that's a devil fruit" he said and he sweat dropped when he had stars in the eyes.

"Cool! Now I'm Katakuri. Oh! And nii-san do know where Katakuri is mama told he was going to meet me... I don't know where. And my name is Monkey D. Charlotte Luffy nice to meet you"

Katakuri paled and took the boy who grew cat ears and tail fast head over foot to the castle when he was in front the door from the tee party he entered to see his Mother Happy chatting with Airi.

"Oh! Katakuri why are you in such a hurry? And why are you holding a cat?" Airi asked worried staring at Luffy who transformed complete in a cat. The cat jumped at Airi startling her then animals never liked her since she was small. Only to be even more startled when the cat transformed in her nude son.

"Luffy and I thought you wouldn't eat a devil fruit sorry to understimate your trouble magnet. But it could be worse." She whined and sighed when Luffy teleported himself to Katakuri. Yeah what worse can be, is going to be. Her son ate Mythical zoan Devil fruit. And Linlin only laughed "That isn't funny nee-san."

After they visit the whole Charlotte family we're all very protective on Luffy but Luffys favourite cousin is Katakuri since he was the first one he met and Airi told him many story's about him. He found more things out now about his devil fruit like he has now a tricky personality and likes pranks he can teleport be invisible and grow claws and boosted hearing and smell so like strength.

Before they parted Luffy gave all of his cousins a hug and Katakuri a kiss on the cheek. Katakuri could after that feel with his brothers and sister give him envious stares and smoothie even told him to talk after Luffy left. Are they going to kill him?

At home he went to bed and was about to be asleep when he heard a crash in the kitchen he dashed to the kitchen and saw his Mother collapsed on the floor he quickly put her on the couch and ran as fast as he can to the doctor. The doctor was quickly to examine the Woman and came with bad news back she had deathly disease and examine Luffy to in case he has it too. But lucky he doesn't. That night it was diagnosed she has about six years to live and Luffy cried a lot on that day

A week later Garp came home he didn't saw Luffy since he was a one year. But he didn't expect the sunshine from the letters he got from his Daughter in Law to be so Gloomy after he got the information from Makino he was only truly Happy when he was with his Mother he didn't want to the boy to be gloomy so he had a idee. He is going to send him to Ace he heard he is pretty gloomy. He heard that ace hanging out with a run away noble he could train all three then Luffy had never trained him before. He took a glance at the boy and he seems restless

Luffy was restless not only that his mom was grave sick but he started hearing voices he never heard before. He can hear emotions and he has a weird ability to know when someone's coming even his hands are turning black sometimes. He went for a walk in the forest even thought he knew he wasn't supposed to be there cause it's dangerous and he knows that but he can fight Katakuri did teach him and he has a devil fruit. mom gave him sea stone bracelet it wasn't pur sea stone so he didn't feel drained but he has to take it of if he wants to use his powers.

He felt a strong presence and turned around to see his grandpa he didn't remember him from when he was small but Makino showed him a picture of him he felt a bit unsure as why his Grandpa feels proud happy and sad but he knows from moms story's he has to...

Run away. Good try but garp already has him in a tight hug.

"Hello Brat miss me? Of course you do let's go I can't leave you alone this gloomy. I intrude you tot Ace he ist tot very Gloomy."

Luffy kept listening to his Grandpa about this Ace and he thought maybe he could be his friend since he didn't have any. There aren't many kids in the vilage and they all avoided him cause of rumors that he is a devil spawn and his mom is a pirate.

"... So why where you in the forest? And ... Hey are you asleep?" Garp was now worried that he didn't get any replies.

"Nothing Grandpa I'm only sleepy I'm happy if I can be friends with Ac..." further he didn't speak cause he was very tired and the wind sung him a lullaby as he fell asleep. His grandpa took the 3 years old over his shoulder and went to the hut with the Mountain bandits. He knocked on the door like a normal person which caused Dadan to open the door casually and she was terrified when she saw Garp she wanted to shoot at him but was stopped at the sight of the sleeping Luffy the poor boy had shadows under the eyes and she looked at Garp wanting a explaining.

"This is my blood Grandson I didn't see him since two years rumors about his heritage are going around in the village is cause of him being without any friends. He didn't mind it cause he has his Mother but she collapsed a week ago and she has a deathly illness and only 6 years to live."

He said with a regretful voice. Not knowing Luffy could hear him. At that moment Luffy felt hurt it was a hard blow to hear that from the person who never was there for him. He was hold in his crying until he felt asleep again.

"Ok he is going to sleep with Ace and don't forget the bill and Ace is out at the moment"

Dadan brought Luffy in the room and went drinking today unnormally quiet in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Ace hung out with Sabo in the forest he had this whole time a bad feeling about going home but he ignored it. Oh had he just listen to his instincts. When he came home it was Quiet to quite. But everyone was home and they were all drinking. But why just as wanted to ask Dadan held her finger in front her mouth as symbol to not talk.

"Shhhhh your brother is sleeping!! He is in your room and has bags under the eyes so let him sleep."

She whispered and Ace was curious if the bandits hit their heads or telling the truth. Well there is a boy sleeping on the floor... He is so tiny he isn't even 4 years old! He took a better look on the boy which is sleeping in front him. And he was cute but looked distressed. He was sweating and was pale. So Ace decided on a whim to pat his head and was surprised when the boy leaned in his touch it gave him a new feeling that he didn't what was but he liked it and that was bad. The boy looked now peaceful and Ace went to sleep.

When he woke up he saw the boy happily drawing doodles on one of the bandits and the other hat purple hair. And he must admitt he want join him but it was annoying that he looks so happy the whole time. Why was he happy wasn't he abdoned and didn't he have a nightmare?

He went out to Sabo and was in thought that the blonde went unnoticed from the raven head.

"Hey Ace why are you ignoring me" Sabo asked Ace since it was a while since Sabo started to talk to Ace which startled him.

"Wah Sabo what the heck don't come out of nowhere!" He shouted and Sabo sweat dropped.

"I wasn't and it was you was lost in thought, what were you thinking and who is the boy behind you?" Sabo asked and Ace turned around and saw the boy from the hut smiling brightly at him.

"YOU!? Since when were you following me and who are you and I won't acknowledge you as my brother " Ace said now Grumpy and Sabos Eyes widden.

"I'm Monkey D. Charlotte Luffy are you Ace? Thank you for patting my head when I had a nightmare"

The shadows on The boys eyes are now complete gone and Ace blushed a bit but It didn't go unnoticed that the boy looked a second sad when Ace said that to Luffy. To be honest it was the wind who told Luffy about the thing with the patting and so but Ace thought he was seen by the bandits.

"Let's go Sabo and you don't come near me" Luffy misunderstood and thought he was sad he stopped following the boy or so it seemed he used his Devil fruit power and sneaked some times after Ace.

"Hey who was that? And what was the thing about the thing with the patting did you really?"

"Yeah yeah I did and I regret nothing I just said!"

"But he looked so sad and did he just went in the direction from the Tiger Lords Cave?"

"Who cares about him come you smartass" Sabo sighed and gave a last glance at where Luffy disappeared. The next days Luffy avoided Ace and Ace become worried he normally saw him pranking the bandits or playing in the forest but after a week of being avoided Luffy completely disappeared Ace wasn't able to focus at all and the bandits doesn't seem to care.

"Ace what are you worrying about. Seriously you crashed almost three times in a three." Sabo

"SHUT UP I DO KNOW MYSELF" ace

"I get I get it sit down and talk. one guess it's Luffy?" Sabo guessed and Ace looked at Sabo as if he could mind read. "I can't mind read" at this Ace was relieved and thought about how he should say it.

"Yeah your right he is only 3 and he is playing in this forest all on his own and today I didn't see him at all on his own and we are 7 we should be looking after him" Ace admitted, it doesn't matter if Luffy was annoying he was still his little brother according the bandits and thanks to him The shitty old man left earlier.

"Yeah we are assholes let's search for him the Tiger lord is lately more active"

The both of them searched the whole forest together and didn't find him and then when the they wanted to give up they saw Luffy and the Tiger Lord.

"LUFFY WATCH OUT" they both shouted and attacked the Tiger lord only to get their ads kicked by Luffy.

"Ace Sabo why are you attacking Mo chan he is my my friend." Said Luffy and Ace and Sabo looked dumbfounded cause not only did Luffy befriend the Tiger Lord but got their ass kicked by him.

"Sorry Lu I wasn't able to think clear cause I was worried about you. but why did you avoid us the whole time." Ace asked looking guilty

"Yeah ace even crashed three times in a tree" Sabo said and snickered.

"Oh shut up you even forgot your Hat while searching" Ace said and Sabo blushed

"That's not important. So why were you avoiding us?"

Both Ace and Sabo looked their little brother expecting a answer only to get "Eh? I wasn't avoiding you two. It's just Ace said to stay away" Ace and Sabo were both relieved but quickly asked the other question.

"But where were you the whole time?" Sabo

"Yeah right!" Ace

"Oh! I was visiting Mom in the hospital and cause I couldn't stay more then 60 minutes I was going to party now my birthday with hime-chan." Luffy said and they both shouted in Chorus "EHH!! TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY AND WHO IS HIME.?"

"Shishishishi come I show you"

Luffy Ace Sabo and The Tiger Lord went to the hidden coast on the other side of the forest but before Ace brought a bottle of sake an four little cups. There they met a little mermaid I mean merman with a slim body green eyes beautiful dark blue hair and pitch black tail.

"Luffy who are they?" Hime asked Luffy

"They are my brothers they are going to celebrate my birthday with us" Luffy

"Oh then let me intrude myself I'm Himiko D. Poisson call me Hime"

"Outlook D. Sabo"

"Gol D. Ace and before we are going to celebrate here we are going to make a ritual a I heard from the bandits that pirates become sworn brothers when they drink sake together."

"Oh! Smart ace" Sabo

"Cool!"

"Not bad" Hime

"Groaaarrr" Mo

"Now we are brothers in all but blood."

No Sabo ace and Luffy drank from the cups while Hime drank from the bottle after that hime gave Ace and Sabo a devil fruit since she didn't want to lose her ability to swim and Luffy had already one. And when Ace and Sabo found out about Luffys devil fruit they cuddle a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Since then two years are gone now. Sabos Devil fruit is a Paramecia his Devil is called Mad Hatter and it's a very useful fruit. He is able to take anything out of the Hat what he wants it's even like a Mirror Dimension just with Hats. Ace has a Logia Devil fruit which is called All Flare he can control all four colored fire. Red is normal, green heals, blue makes illusions, and black consumes. But he only uses his red flame if he uses but he trains the others too. The three don't use their powers in front others, cause there are many slave traders on the Island and there is a risk that they could be targeted but even thought they don't use their Powers they still call Devil Kids.

"Shishishi Ace Sabo are lost again right? Mo-chan" said Luffy on which he got a nod as answer.

"Let's go to the Village I want to see Makino!" Luffy said

"Grrroaarrr" Mo-chan agreed

The first Mo-chan came to village everyone was afraid but now he is the Guardian of the Village and Hime is living there too. He is helping Makino in the Kitchen since being a waiter could be dangerous but Luffys Mothers health got worse and she is now living in a hospital in Low town and the boys are only allowed to visit her twice a month. He arrived now in the bar when he noticed no one was there and there was a commotion on the Port so Luffy and Mo-chan went there. To see Pirates slowly docking.

"SO COOL, Makino look look" Luffy said and tried to get Makinos Attention whose eyes were one the red haired Captain of the Pirates.

"Hm? Luffy! What are you doing here and where are your brothers?" Makino said as she sat Luffy on the Tiger.

"Oh! They got lost and I was Hungry grumble" Luffy answered as his stomach growled.

"Hey Brat what a big kitty you have there. Luffy was it?" The red haired Captain said.

"I'm Monkey D. Charlotte Luffy and Mo-chan is not a kitty!" Luffy shouted excited

"Oh I'm sorry Luffy. But you have a long name for such a small brat and spunk got you too bwahahahah!" Shanks said.

"HEY I'M NOT A BRAT OLD MAN" Luffy shouted Angry

Shanks was baffled "I'M ONLY 28 BRAT"

"Well I'm 6 for this is so old since I'm young look at Makino she 22 and looks like 19 and your a drunkard!"

"Hahahahahaha he got you good Captain" Said Benn Beckman the first mate from Shanks.

"Ok ok your a brat and I'm not old My name is Shanks the grumpy there is Benn, Yasopp and Lucky Roo" Shanks intruced the guys. There was with dark grey hair, yellowish hair and a chubby one.

"Captain san lets go I own a bar where you can rest after your journey and my name is Makino" Makino lead the Pirates to the bar and Luffy and Shanks hit it off right from the start they found out they have a lot in common like their personality.

"My fist is as strong as pistols so take me with you " Luffy shouted when Shanks told him story's about Gold Roger

"Yeah yeah we know kid and no" Shank s said and patted Luffys head

"OI YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME? AND I'M NOT A KID" Luffy yelled furiously

With Ace and Sabo

Ace was at tree house which the four of them build Hime didn't want to cause it was to boring. the two of them currently are searching for their little brother and Pet.

"Arrgghhh where are you Luffy!" Ace Groaned when They searched about 30 minutes

"No clue. Maybe he gone to Party Bar. There was some noise earlier?" Sabo suggested

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Stupid Luffy running away like this" Ace mumbled to himself but Sabo heard.

After they were near the Bar they saw some Shady looking people entering the Bar.

With Luffy

Luffy and Benn were discussing if Shanks only made fun of him or not when...

"Make way for the Scourge of the Mountains!" A voice said after kicking the door open

"Hey Heh So you call yourself Pirates, Eh? First time seen Pirates... you look like a sorry lot to me."he said gaining the attention from Luffy

"We're Mountain Bandits. Oh! Don't wet yourselves we're not here to bust up the place just sell us 10 Barrels of sake" the same bandit say whose name is Higume

"I'm sorry but we're out of Liquid right now" Makino explained to the bandits

"Is that so.? And what are these pirates drinking. Fruit Juice?" Higume said

"No buts the last" Makino said

"Sorry sorry looks like w drunk the place dry. Here this bottle is unopened" Shanks offered a bottle sake and the bandit smashed the bottle against Shanks head

"You expect that to be enough?" He said and stares at Makino lecherous he pushed her against the wall and grabbed her butt. And then when Shanks wanted draw his sword Makino said with a calm voice "Luffy" which was a command for Luffy to interfere. Luffy punched the guys head in the wall and cut his fingers of on the handnwhere he touched Makinos Butt with a little knife. To be honest the Pirates were surprised seeing the strength of Luffy but in the same moment Ace and Sabo took out the rest of the bandits at the entrance seeing the whole thing and Luffy hurry hugged his brothers and cuddle with them.

"Arrghh Luffy! How many times have into say don't run away like this!" Ace complained and Sabo sighed.

"Ace Sabo can we feed them to the Lord of the coast?" Luffy asked his brothers while the Pirates were dumb founded while Makino changed

"Yeah ok let's go feed the sea king" Ace said

"My apology for you to see this interaction" Sabo said while bowing

"Shanks! Do want to come with us?" Luffy asked while dragging Shanks arm and Shanks only yet noticed Luffy is damn strong

The rest of the evening Shanks and the Brothers spent togheter with the crew and played on the beach the Lord of the coast liked his meal and let Luffy pat his head after they departed for the next adventure Shanks gave Luffy his Straw head there was some silence between the Brothers and Ace that Day confessed about his heritage and Sabo about him being ex noble. but luffy told them he didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

With Luffy...

"Oi! Let's go, Shanks is going to come this Afternoon and we have to hurry up to go to the hospital!" Hime said after changing in his blue Long skirt and pink hoodie he went to the Mountain to pick the three Devil user up lucky for him Mo-chan waited for him at the foot of the Mountain and wasnt playing somewhere. After coming up she saw that the three Idiots we're still asleep. Now they going to meet Airi and in the afternoon Shanks comes visit

"We got it we got it Hime you shouldn't be that strict after all we're meeting mom today" Sabo said after taking Luffy his hand so he siding run away.

"Sabo! Let's hurry up Ace is going to play with Shanks more he said!" Shouted Luffy excited cause last time Ace still had problems trusting him, he went ahead to the hospital. When all of them finally came to the Hospital it was closed and most of the residence there were gone lucky his mother's window was open and he jumped in seeing his Mother whirling around in front of the mirror.

"What are you doing Mom?" Luffy asked surprising the Woman in front him who blushed.

"Wahhh Luffy! cause we're going out to day. To the forest cause the Celestial Dragons are here!" Airi said after placing her sunglasses on. The six of them played the whole day togheter Dadan helped after that to start a grill party. The four boys and tiger are currently taking a nap while Airi is thinking about what the doctor said.

He said 'I'm sorry ma' am but with your current condition you will not live for three years at least one or one and half. In about two weeks your body is going to weaken i would say you should spent some time with your Family'

She thought about it a bit longer not noticing the black cat next to her hand. The little cat lay a fruit next to her and vanished. The fruit was a yellow purple mango even thought it looked weird she ate it cause it's not a devil fruit and it tasted sweet. I wonder where it came from?

It was already late and Luffy Ace and Sabo wanted to walk His Mother to the Hospital back and Hime and Mo-chan went to Makinos bar while the bandits were still drinking.

They walked in a comfortable silence well Luffy wasn't silent he sung a song he has a beautiful voice and his Mother loved it when he sung.

Happy happy happy Nauru

Went to like and hate but

The we finely are together!

He keeps singing these phrases and Ace Sabo and Airi walked smiling next to him, even thought he is An idiot and trouble follows him everywhere they loved him. A bit later they arrived at the hospital.

They wanted to get in but Airi was Thirsty and decide to go to the water store a bit further. Of course the Devil trio followed her. As she brought a drink she noticed a little girl to be shoot by the Celstrial Dragon she did out of reflex protect the girl and shielded her from the gun shoot and was shooted right in the heart and the Celstrial Dragon was cursing. And The nobles laughed at airi

This was going in slow motion for the three and Luffy was the first to snap out of the Shock when he saw his Mothers smile he cried but smiled it was a scary smile after all it was a Chechire Smile.

Ace and Sabo snapped out of shock when the Celstrial Dragon wanted to kick Airi and Luffy was running at the Celestrial Dragon and took his claws out and killed him his body was divided in thousand little things. The nobles were still there and shouted out of fear Luffy wasn't himself anymore his Devil fruit took over his body but he didn't resist it was like an new side in him.

Ace and started too to kill the nobles but only the nobles a pair of horns grew on ace head and his flames got stronger he had glare on his face what even made a sea king flinch Sabo had an Insane look on his face and shouted them with the gun he took out of his Hat.

Not ten minutes later every royalty and nobles were dead only the little girl remained she had short hair and she seemed to be at about 5 years old a year younger than Luffy. Was about to kill her when he remembered that this was the girl his Mother protected and his Cheshire smile turned into A forced on where he gave the scared girl a hand she didn't took it and Luffy wondered why? Then he looked at himself and saw blood he was drenched in it the only corpse who wasn't messy and ugly was his Mother and he patted the girls head

"Don't worry we protect you after all you're the one Mama wanted to be protected" the guards came and Luffy awoken all three types of Haki.

Ace awake Hardend Haki and Kings. Sabo observation Haki and Kings. And they killed all guards. The girl passed out from the Kings Haki after that Luffy took his Mother Sabo the girl and Ace burned the body's with his black flames which even Ash doesn't leave.

When they arrived Makino wanted to scold them since she was facing Shanks but when she looked up she saw Luffy smiling cheerful but crying she saw the blood the girl and Airi. She was horrified she went puking when Shanks turned around the three boys seemed broken then Luffy teleported somewhere and came back without Airi. Sabo lay the girl on the couch and all three of them passed out Mo-chan smelled blood and came as fast as he can to the place where he sniffles the blood with Hime.

"What happened OI LUFFY ACE SABO!" he yelled but they were out.

Not even half a hour later all three woke up and saw the worried pirates and Makino Sabo quickly gave Luffy water and Looked at them Ace and Sabo then started to explain while Luffy took a bath and Hime helped him.

"So.. Mom wanted to drink and saw this girl was about killed by a Celestial Dragon and Mom got killed. And Luffy killed the Dragon and we protected him and now all nobles and Royals are dead cause or Devil Fruits took over and we need to leave" the both said fast and run in the bath. After the bath the kids left the girl with Makino and the Pirates with Luffy Ace Sabo left

Could one of you tell me what the other word for Celestial Dragon was?


	6. 6

With Shanks...

Luffy, Ace and Sabo we're both on the way to Shanks cause they knew they couldn't stay here and wanted to ask where they going to live. Shanks announced this morning that Kaido declared war against them and even so on a Ship like the Red force these kids were easily found which wouldn't be good.

"Shanks!!!" Shouted the trio and Shanks gave them a hug, then they were nearing the Moby Dick the place they we're staying.

"What's up kiddos" Shanks asked without any sign of dodging. Which was a mistake but a smile ghosted on his face when the trio hugged him.

"I will miss you!" Luffy said with a gentle and quiet voice.

"We have to meet again, promise" Ace said while turning away.

"We will miss you, so when are you going to visit us? And didn't we came her to ask where we're staying?" Sabo said and asked and Ace and Luffy answered "Nah, we wanted to hug Shanks!" Togheter

Shanks grinned and said "Ah! Did I forgot to tell you? You're staying with Whitebeard. But this is a secret he doesn't have a white beard but a white moustache." And the three of the had blank faces

"That's dumb" Luffy said which shocked the cause if Luffy said someone was dumb it was bad.

After they docked on a island of Whitebeard they wanted to go to Whitebeards ship which was on the opposite of the Island. But Luffy was gone

Today was a great day. Even thought he is going to party with Shanks he is going to have lots of brothers now. He wanted to hug Shanks goodbye when he saw the Moby Dick but only to find they gone lost.

"Seriously why are they always going lost" Luffy complained and went on deck without anyone noticing exclude one. The old man on his throne looked at the boy with the Straw hat with interes. Cause not every day you meet a kid which Haki is stronger then Marcos on outlook duty. But something bothered him it was the darkness in the boys eyes even thought he has a genuinely smile on his face.

Luffy went everywhere he thought was interesting on the ship maybe he got one, two, ten times lost but he found a trainings room the kitchen a room where a 1 and M written was, the sick bay, the weapon storage and a room with lots of glitter and fake animals. So he brought the fake spiders and other insects to the kitchen the animals in the Womans bath and the glitter paint in the men's bath.

After that he ate something in the kitchen when the cooks started to fight and went to the 1M room where he hid his last paint but he tripped got himself full with dark red paint and the door but he was to sleepy to take notice and went to sleep inside the room. Meanwhile a certain old man tried to hold in his laughing and surprising his son's when he started to laugh

"GURRAHAHAHHAH checky brat" he laughed when he started to hear screams from the kitchen and woman's bath.

"Pops, what's wrong yoi?" Marco the first divisions commander and his first mate asked him and had a glimpse of worry in his eyes and curiosity

"Marco... you might want to see your room but not yet. We have a visitor." He said eyeing the Red force.

"Permisson to come on board please Whitbeard" Shanks said but didn't make a wave of Haki which itself was unusual.

"Permission granted" he answered "What do you want Brat?"

"I want you to take care of three brats but one of them is gone and could please help looking for him?" He said fast but understandable with a whine and a tired sigh. Which surprised even Marco and wondered which brat could exhaust Shanks so much. Forgotten about his room

"Why? And the brat didn't happened to have a straw hat?" He asked getting hope in Shanks eyes and want to continue speaking when...

"Told ya, leave it to Luffy to find trouble" a young voice said and everyone turned to the railing where two ten years sat a blond and a black haired one.

" Luffy must be sleeping right now cause we can't feel his presence" the blond said and took a dark choco stick out of his hat and ate it.

"So Luffy is the name of the brat who came on board pulling pranks? Oh! And Marco he is sleeping in your room" Whitebeard said and Marco paled.

And the others were shocked how did they not notice a little brat running around but four humans run in Marcos room to see red. These were Shanks Marco Ace and Sabo. From the noise they were making Luffy woke up

"Morning Ace Morning Sabo Morning Shanks Morning Pineapple turkey" he said and went to sleep Thatch who came after them howled in laughter when he heard him and saw the spilled paint.

"Luffyyy why do we always find you with blood when your gone at least tell us that's animal blood this time!" Shanks whined which got the attention of the two Whitebeard commanders. And Ace Sabo are passed off

"It's paint" Luffy said and Ace and Sabo sighed in relief.

A-"Luffy you can't run away like this did you forgot what happened last time ? And it's not morning."

S-"yeah! Last time you almost got taken by slave traders but when the tried to trick us too you got violent and killed them how dense can you be about yourself?"

But Luffy wasn't listening he was focused on the commotion on the deck and that's where he teleported himself. On Whitebeard head.

"WOW YOUR TALLER THAN I THOUGHT WILL YOU ADOPT US? And do you poop?" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes which got the attention of everybody not a singles pair of eyes include Shanks Sabo Marco and Ace were on them.

"Gurahhaha yes I will and of course I Poop" White beard said and Everyone sweat dropped.

and Marco felt a headache comming.


End file.
